IJN
Imperial Japanese Navy The Imperial Japanese Navy or IJN was the navy of the empire of Japan from 1868-1945 when it was dissolved following Japan's defeat in World War II. By 1920 the IJN was the third biggest naval fleet behind the Royal Navy and the USN (United States Navy) and were the primary oppnent to the western allies in the Pacific War. High ranking fleets in the IJN included the Northern Expeditionary Fleet, the Eastern and Western Fleet (later incorporated into the Medium fleet), the China Area fleet, the Escort fleet and the combined fleet. The escort fleet contains the Kaibōkan which translates to sea defence ship or coastal defence ship in which the United States called escort ships. Classes of ships within the IJN Destroyers DD's or Destroyers, have high concealment and maneuverability whilst lacking in survivability, artillery firepower, and AA as like most other DDs do. IJN ships tend to have superior torpedo tubes than other destroyers and better steering. While lacking in guns this DD line packs a punch when the enemy is hit with their arsenal of torpedoes. Battleships BB's or Battleships in the IJN line tend to have an equal amount of everything than it's BB counterparts however, at tier X, falls short in terms of Anti-Aircraft Armament and Guns. Many players choose this line for it's tier X the Yamato for it's excellent survivability and the biggest guns in the game with the main batteries clocking in at 460mm diameter, the highest in the game. This line is best to be played at a mid to close range area of the map, moving in when opposing DD's have been destroyed. Otherwise, they are excellent at long range, with accurate guns and a longer range than other BBs Cruisers The Japanese cruiser line is an interesting line to grind, transitioning from light cruisers (tier IV Kuma) to heavy cruisers (tier V Furutaka). The change may or may not be a welcome change to players who chose the IJN cruisers as their first line. The general characteristic for all IJN cruisers are their decent torpedoes, with some even mounting the powerful 610 mm Type 93 "Long Lance" (tier IV Yuubari being the first). Most of the light cruisers share a similar play style to IJN DDs, having mediocre artillery firepower and poor protection whilst having good torpedoes for their respective tiers. However, it is worth noting that they have very high fire setting percentages, giving them the ability to troll enemy ships while using HE shells. The heavy cruisers have a radically different play style, and it may take a period of time to adjust to it. They gain relatively heavy armour whilst retaining a decent speed, and their 203 mm guns have good HE characteristics. It should be noted that some of the heavy cruisers have backward pointing torpedo tubes, namely the Aoba and Myōkō, with Takao having one tube pointing backwards whereas the other pointing forwards. Carriers One of two nations to receive a full CV line (the other being the US Navy), they're characterised with having numerous small squadrons, giving them more versatility over their USN counterparts. Their torpedoes are their main source of damage as their bombs are not as powerful as those of the US carriers, so learning to manual drop the torpedoes is a must if you plan to main IJN CVs or to do well in them. Category:Ships